That Woman
by EmBonesAddict
Summary: Written for the CCOAC Back To The Basics Challenge. Emily and JJ have been best friends for years. Will a team picnic at the lake prompt one of them to act on their hidden feelings?


A/N: Hello my fellow readers/writers. Here's my part of the CCOAC Back to the Basics Challenge. There will be two chapters to the story. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds or any of its characters. All rights belong to CBS.

Prompts: Changeable Weather, Blossoms on the Tree, Picnic

* * *

><p>Emily strolled into the bullpen and collapsed into her chair. She had just returned from lunch and after seeing how beautiful the weather was, she wanted nothing more than to just be outside in a lawn chair relaxing. But no, she was stuck at work for the rest of the day.<p>

"Oh, joy." She murmured to herself. She may love her job, but sometimes it can be boring as hell.

Laying back in her chair, she propped her feet up on her desk and closed her eyes.

JJ smiled as she entered the bullpen and saw her best friend relaxed at her desk. Quietly she tip toed up behind the older woman and whispered in her ear playfully. "Emily Prentiss are you sleeping on the job?"

Emily jumped up, spinning around in her chair to see the intruder on her inner peace.

When she realized it was JJ she laughed. "God Jayje. Trying to give me a heart attack?"

"Me? Noooooo." The blonde giggled before handing the brunette a pale green piece of paper.

Emily took the paper and read it. "BAU Spring Picnic? What's this about?"

"Me and Hotch thought the team could use a fun day after the last few cases." JJ smiled.

"Hotch is in on a picnic? I guess I haven't seen everything yet." Emily joked before looking back down at the paper. "Saturday? Like in 2 days Saturday?"

"Yes, Emily. This is Thursday and it is Saturday." JJ replied. "And you'll be there."

"I don't think I have anything else I need to do." Emily bit her lip as she tried to think if she had anything to do.

"It wasn't a question, Em." JJ said bluntly. "You're coming."

"Oh." Emily said surprised. "Well, I guess I'll be there then."

"Good." JJ smirked before sauntering off to her office.

"That woman." Emily muttered before returning to her work.

* * *

><p>The rest of the day managed to go by quickly, along with the next. By the end of work Friday, the entire team was excited about the picnic.<p>

The entire week the weather had been perfect and, according to the weather channel, it would be the same way for the picnic.

Saturday morning came bright and early. The sun was shining brightly down on the lake and the cherry blossom trees were blooming small, beautiful, pink flowers.

When Emily arrived at the park at 11:45, JJ was already there sitting on a blanket in front of the water. Emily smiled when she saw how beautiful the blonde looked in the sun.

Quietly, as to not disturb JJ who looked like she was in complete serenity, Emily creeped up behind the other woman and gently covered the blonde's eyes with the palms of her hands.

Gasping slightly JJ tightened before she heard Emily whisper "Enjoying the sun, Jennifer?"

Relaxing, JJ smiled. "Of course, Emily."

Emily removed her hands from JJ's face and walked around to sit on the blanket. JJ's heart skipped a beat when she took in Emily's appearance.

Emily was wearing jean shorts and a red top that fit every curve of her body perfectly. If the decision was up to JJ, she'd go down on Emily right then and there. But, they were in a public place with the team on their way, so that was off her list of options.

Emily smirked to herself when she noticed JJ checking her out. She hoped the outfit impressed the younger woman. Of course if JJ's gaze towards Emily's cleavage gave any indication, Emily would say she succeeded in impressing JJ.

Both women left their thoughts when they heard people approaching. They looked up to see the rest of the team coming towards them. Glancing back over at Emily, JJ sighed. This was going to be a long day.

**To Be Continued..**

* * *

><p>AN: Well there was chapter one for ya! Hope you liked it. I will be getting to the prompt "changeable weather" in the next chapter. R&R.


End file.
